


The Wonders of Eddsland (hiatus)

by in the name of the pastel (tordtilla), tordtilla



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gay Panic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Saw Three Ships, Insanity, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Music, Kawaii, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pastels, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtilla/pseuds/in%20the%20name%20of%20the%20pastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtilla/pseuds/tordtilla
Summary: ❝A mad hatter with black eyes. A fugitive prince. A king who makes weird potions with weird stuff. And a Red king that wants your sanity. What could go wrong?❞





	The Wonders of Eddsland (hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> welp. Here goes another weird fic added to my other unfinished fic.

There was nothing to do in campus, it was vacant since the teachers were having a meeting about the school's festival. You didn't have anything to do, until, a girl with two white rabbit ears with a top hat and suit ran past you. Your curiousity got the best of you when she muttered,  _"Ugh I'm late again. Ell's gonna kill me."_

Did she not notice you? With brows furrowed, you followed her. She seems like she didn't care anyway. Once you reached the garden, you started to feel skeptical about this... person.  _Maybe I should turn back._ But your body disobeys you.

It feels like your body was involuntarily moving. You weren't controlling it. You wanted to stop.  _STOP!_ Your mind screamed, and you did hault. Your vision was blurring and it was turning into spirals. You took a step back and then it felt like someone was hammering your head. 

You tripped on your feet and suddenly, gravity was forcing you down.  _A hole? Where did this even come from?_ Everything feels chilly and the that one small light starts to fade, you were now covered in darkness. You shivered, you want to scream. So badly. But there's something stopping you. As if, if you screamed and someone would hear you, a catastrophe might happen.

A harsh impact on the ground knocked down your lungs. It felt like fire on your back, burning your skin and your bones breaking. But weirdly, the pain subsides and it was okay now. Like you didn't fall from up there and came crashing to the hard ground and felt like your whole body disfiguring at the moment.

You're okay. But you're still stuck. And the whole didn't seem like a normal one since there's some kind of path leading to somewhere you're not fond of.

Taking a deep breath, you stood up and brushed the dirt from your clothes. If you want to find a way out, this may be the only thing that will help you, or worse. But we gotta keep things positive, if you want to make it out alive.


End file.
